dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanito
|gender = Male |birthplace = Arochea, |birth = July 25, 657 Age |death = November 3, 730 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 7 2800 (in battle armor) |pronouns = 私 (わたし), 俺 (おれ) |height = 4'2" |weight = 85.3 lbs |hair = White |eye = Blue |rank = General |organizations = Tuffle government (657 - 730 Age) |food = Vegetables |vehicle = Tuffle hovercar |family = Nivalus (son) }} Amanito (アマニト, Amanito) is a in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Overview 'Appearance' Amanito is a pale-skinned Tuffle with blue eyes and white hair. He has a trimmed white beard and his face is covered in wrinkles, showing his advanced age. Amanito is usually seen in a set of ornate blue-and-white armor, though he will frequently not have the helmet on. This suit amplifies his power level, which is why he likes to wear it so often. It also allows him to fly. The suit also has a cape. He tends to carry a Tuffle energy rifle with him at all times as well. 'Personality' Amanito is charismatic and no-nonsense. He has an above-average tactical mind and this has made him an elitist - Amanito believes that only he has the intellect and ability to lead the Tuffles. This is part of the reason why, when the High Council revoked his dictatorial privileges, he killed them. Amanito does care about the legacy of his people and his determined to keep the Tuffles in power for as long as possible. He does everything he can to defeat King Vegeta, but he is also quite fearful of the Saiyans' powers. Amanito tries to keep a professional relationship with his son Nivalus; he tries not to be loving or emotional around his son. Amanito is also good at long-term planning, which is not shared by many of his officers. When his surviving officers abandoned the tower that was keeping the planet's moons hidden, Amanito was furious - he thought they needed to protect that tower no matter what. This shows how Amanito understands the Saiyan threat while his peers and subordinates don't seem to. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War'' General Amanito led the group of soldiers who attacked King Vegeta's southern border near the start of the second chapter of this story. He told Artachoc, Ocra, and the others that they could leave at once or die. The chose to fight and all of them save for Artachoc and Ocra died. Those two fled, leaving Amanito to secure the area with his soldiers. In the third chapter, Amanito visited the Tuffle High Council, which was a group of eight Tuffles who ruled over their species. He updated them on the war against the Saiyans and the growing threat of King Vegeta and noted that he needed more authority to command all of the Tuffle armies across the . The High Council considered his request and then granted him temporary executive powers, allowing Amanito to serve as a military dictator until King Vegeta was dealt with. Most pleased with this, Amanito left the High Councilors to continue the war against the Saiyans. Later, King Vegeta remarked that he would personally kill Amanito for what the Tuffle had down to his people (Amanito had sent armies into King Vegeta's territory and had destroyed many of his towns and villages that had been sparsely defended). Near the end of this chapter, it was revealed that Amanito had allied with Zhukin to take out King Vegeta. Their alliance was still in the early stages, so Amanito had only sent Zhukin some Tuffle technology to aid his Saiyans in fighting King Vegeta's hordes. However, Zhukin was killed by King Vegeta at the end of this chapter, which ended the King of the Badlands' alliance with General Amanito. In the fourth chapter, General Amanito led a large Tuffle army against the Saiyans of Vegeta's tribe. In the early part of this chapter, they attacked some Saiyan settlements that were not being defended by King Vegeta's army, allowing the Tuffles to kill many Saiyan women and children. Amanito was seen with his four commanders - Viros, Solitarn, Vitandi, and Exitalia, as they slaughtered many helpless Saiyans. As this was happening, Amanito got a message from his son Nivalus that King Vegeta had killed Zhukin (Amanito's Saiyan ally) and was now pressing forward with a huge Saiyan army. Later that night, General Amanito led his army against King Vegeta's in the night, trying to take them unawares. As a bloody conflict erupted between the two sides, King Vegeta and Amanito briefly exchanged words. Then chaos ensued, and Amanito saw the full might of the Saiyans; this horrified him and he questioned if he had made a mistake in attacking such powerful warriors as this chapter ended. In the fifth chapter, General Amanito led his army to Shintake Square as they retreated from the pursuing Saiyan army. There, he ordered his soldiers to fortify the town and prepare for the Saiyan assault. When the Saiyans later attacked, Amanito commanded the defense of the town. He was first seen after Nappa destroyed a powerful mech. He and his personal guards attacked Nappa, though the result of that fight was unclear. General Amanito was next seen covered in cuts and bruises as he attacked King Vegeta's legion. He and King Vegeta briefly exchanged words and fought before Amanito cut the Saiyan king with an energy knife to save his life. In so doing, he severely damaged his hand, as he was forced to overcharge the blade well beyond what was safe so he could wound King Vegeta. Before King Vegeta could retaliate, Amanito's guards swarmed around him and protected him from further harm. This act of wounding King Vegeta was the main reason the Saiyans eventually retreated from Shintake Square. Amanito and most of his top commanders later watched the Saiyans leave the city; while Exitalia tried to claim that the battle had been a Tuffle victory, Amanito dismissed such a notion, noting that neither side had won. Also, since the Tuffles had lost many more soldiers than the Saiyans, he didn't even have the power to pursue his retreating foe, so instead Amanito and his commanders just watched the Saiyans retreat as this chapter ended. In the sixth chapter, Amanito met with the Tuffle High Council following the battle at Shintake Square. The High Councilors were horrified by the causalities the Tuffle army took in the battle and saw the war against the Saiyans as going poorly. They wanted to prevent more Tuffle casualties at all costs. They revoked Amanito's dictatorial powers and commanded him to step down. Then, they stated that they would go to the Saiyans themselves to try to work out a peace deal. Amanito was greatly angered by this and refused to step down, noting that being a military dictator put him at a higher rank than the councilors - they didn't have the authority to demote him. When the councilors ignored this, Amanito had his son Nivalus give him his rifle. Then he, Nivalus, and his other guards slaughtered the Tuffle High Councilors, citing treason as the reason - they saw any movement to seek peace with the Saiyans as dangerous and against the best interests of their species. At the start of the seventh chapter, many Tuffles listened to Amanito's speech about how a group of Saiyans had infiltrated into the Tuffles' capital city and assassinated the Tuffle High Councillors. This outraged many of the Tuffles, who swiftly called for the Saiyans to be exterminated. This story was, of course, a lie perpetrated by Amanito to gain control of the Tuffle government. Later, Amanito was seen leading a Tuffle army against an unknown Saiyan force, though he did not personally fight in the battle. Later, near the end of this chapter, Amanito and a small honor guard appeared before King Vegeta and his army as King Vegeta was fighting a different Tuffle army. Amanito called for King Vegeta to stop fighting and return to Amanito's capital city with him to discuss peace terms. King Vegeta refused, thinking that Amanito's offer was just a trap. He shot a purple energy blast at Amanito that grazed Amanito's cheek and left his face with a grisly wound. Amanito survived the attack; his honor guard formed a protective shield around him and then retreated with their wounded leader. A scout later confirmed to King Vegeta that Amanito had indeed been trying to trap King Vegeta - Amanito was hiding a huge army on the other side of a mountain, and if King Vegeta would have gone with him, the army would have been used to kill him. In the eighth chapter, Amanito and a large Tuffle force ambushed an unsuspecting King Vegeta. King Vegeta's small force was quickly overwhelmed, and most of them were killed or severely wounded in the struggle. Amanito himself then appeared and shot King Vegeta with paralyzing blasts. This subdued the powerful warrior and allowed him to be captured by Amanito rather easily. Later, Amanito was seen in the Tuffle capital with his officers as they tried to decided what to do with King Vegeta. He was horrified to learn that several Saiyan armies had taken out a few of the power plants supplying energy to the moon barriers. However, Nivalus alleviated his panic when he told his father that he had re-routed power from two Tuffle cities in order to keep the barriers up. Amanito then lamented that Vitandi and Solitarn had been killed, as he did not have any skilled enough Tuffle officers to replace them. He then discussed what to do about the Saiyans with his remaining officers. Exitalia came up with an idea to lure the other Saiyan leaders into the Tuffle capital and then kill them. While Amanito did not at first see this as a viable strategy, Viros' counsel swayed him to try Exitalia's idea. Amanito then confronted King Vegeta and began to torture him as he forced the Saiyan king into relaying a deceitful video message to his people. Amanito was first seen in the ninth chapter in the Tuffle capital in the tower that housed the captive King Vegeta. Nivalus notified his father that they would need to re-route power from three cities to keep the moon barriers up (as the Saiyans had been inadvertently destroying the barriers' power supplies in the battles taking place across the planet). This resulted in three cities being made vulnerable to the Saiyans, though Amanito knew they had to do it. Amanito ordered Viros to oversee the evacuations of those cities. Later, Nivalus asked his father if he had ever seen a full moon to which Amanito reminded his son that no one on the planet had beheld the moons with their own eyes in over a thousand years. Amanito then gave command of his army to Viros, allowing the Tuffle commander to kill King Vegeta's war council (who had come to the gates of the capital to negotiate a peace treaty with the Tuffles). He reminded Amanito that he had already killed Artachoc, so he assured his general that he was fully capable of killing the rest. Amanito then watched King Vegeta's army fight Viros' on a video feed. Exitalia counseled him to flee once the battle was clearly lost, but Amanito refused to do so, for if they lost the capital (and the tower, specifically), the Saiyans would easily be able to destroy the moon barriers. He tried to use King Vegeta as a hostage when Dogom, Lascon, and Paragus appeared in the tower, but Paragus set King Vegeta free with a quick afterimage technique. Then, Exitalia, her guards, Nivalus, and the scientists all fled, leaving Amanito alone with the Saiyans. Amanito was in a rare fury at their cowardice, but was forced to follow them out lest he die too. Outside, Amanito jumped in a flying machine with Nivalus and the Tuffle scientists as Exitalia and her guards covered them. Amanito was very angry about being forced to leave the tower. He knew what the moons meant to the Saiyans and thought that perhaps by losing the tower and control over the moon barriers, the Tuffles had lost the war. Near the start of the tenth chapter, Amanito watched several Tuffle soldiers moving through the streets of the Tuffle capital, preparing defenses in case the Saiyans broke through the energy shielding (which they were trying to do at the time). Other soldiers, including mech pilots and turret gunners were seen lining the streets and hiding in buildings all across the city. Later, Amanito ordered his son Nivalus to lead the evacuation efforts to get Tuffle civilians out of the Tuffle cities and into underground bunkers. Though Amanito tried to give his son a history lesson (showing him a one thousand year old painting of the attacking primitive Tuffles), reminding him of the power of the Great Apes, Nivalus was still shocked that Amanito had ordered all of the Tuffle cities abandoned. Nivalus saw this as a sure sign that they would lose the war. Amanito didn't want to hear it and reminded Nivalus that he had given him an order. Later on, Nivalus gave his father a status update on the evacuations, stating that he had gotten about half of the Tuffle civilians into underground bunkers but was prevented from getting many more out of the cities because the Saiyans were assaulting all of them. Amanito saw those trapped Tuffles as a lost cause and ordered his son to get to a bunker himself. Nivalus asked Amanito if his father would be joining him, but Amanito then said that he would remain above ground until all of the civilians in his city were safely underground. Then, he planned on joining Nivalus in a bunker. Amanito then tried to say something to Nivalus (he tried to express his love for his son to Nivalus), but he was unable to say much at all. Later, when King Vegeta's army marched on the Tuffle capital, where Amanito was, Amanito gathered all of his soldiers, and they formed ranks on the walls of their city and behind in the streets. Amanito watched as King Vegeta gave his people a war speech (though Amanito did not give a speech of his own to his men). He became shocked as he watched the Saiyans start to transform into Great Apes. When he was then told by a scout that they would need another hour to get all of the Tuffle civilians into the underground bunkers, Amanito resolved to hold the city until then. He did not seem confident that the Tuffles would be able to stop the Great Apes, but was not hopelessly depressed either. In fact, Amanito's overall lack of despair was quite strange, and it was a great contrast from all of the other Tuffles who were with him. Later, after King Vegeta's army charged the Tuffle capital and broke through its energy shields, Amanito came face-to-face with King Vegeta. He mocked the king and stated that he had become a beast. Amanito was able to get a few shots on King Vegeta, and one of them in particular seemed to daze him to the point of awakening him and making him conscious in his feral form. At that point, King Vegeta easily hunted down Amanito and grabbed him. King Vegeta began to squeeze Amanito, causing the Tuffle to scream in excruciating pain. King Vegeta then spoke and told Amanito all of the reasons he was going to annihilate the Tuffles (for forcing the Saiyans to live in squalor, for killing so many Saiyans in cold blood and forcing the Saiyans to start the terrible Saiyan-Tuffle war, and for killing his brother Tarble and stealing his body). King Vegeta then said that the Tuffles were fools for provoking his wrath. Though Amanito tried to scream to King Vegeta that the planet belonged to the Tuffles, no matter what the Saiyans did, King Vegeta did not listen. He told Amanito to get off his planet and then bit off the Tuffle general's head. Later, Amanito's headless corpse was seen lying at the feet of a great golden statue of a younger Amanito in the center of the Tuffle capital as flames raged around it. Gear *Tuffle heavy blaster *Tuffle energy knife *Tuffle heavy energy armor *Tuffle air boosters *Tuffle communications device Trivia *Amanito's name follows KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's method of punning Tuffle names off of various things related to fungi. His namesake is Amanita, a genus of mushrooms. *Amanito was named by Hyper Zergling. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Tuffle Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dead Characters Category:Supporting character Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Main Villains Category:Son